In Another Way
by Gleaming Shield
Summary: Al asesinar a Kayaba, el juego no finalizo. Ahora Kirito tendra que seguir peleando junto con sus amigos hasta al mayor potencial para poder llegar hasta el piso 100 y al fin terminar de una vez por todas con el juego de la muerte, pelear para escapar de Sword Art Online


_**Hola a todos ustedes fans de Sword Art Online, e empezado a hacer este sencillo fic, de hecho, mi primer fan fic sobre Sword Art Online, asi que si se dan cuenta de un error o algo que no tenga logica si me lo pudieran dejar saber se los agradeceria :) Esta es una teoria alterna de como pudo terminar SAO al asesinar a Kayaba, asi que espero que les guste**_

 **Sword Art Online no pertenece, esto es solo con fin de entretenimiento**

 **Cualquier duda, comentario, queja o sugerencia es bien recibida**

 _ **IN ANOTHER WAY - Prologo**_

Kirito, o tambien conocido como "El Espadachin Negro" estaba en una decision que podria cambiar su vida, pelear contra Heathcliff (O Mas bien contra Akihiko Kayaba) a muerte, si ganaba, podrian ser libres al fin, o perder la vida en el intento. Esa decision no tomo mucho tiempo en escogerse, pues el haria todo por que Asuna al fin pudiera salir de aquel terrible mundo. Estaba confiado que ganaria, pues su nivel era muy alto, con un 96 de nivel lo podria intentar, lo iba a ganar

"Esto no es un duelo..." pensaba el "Peleamos hasta morir... Eso es! Yo voy... yo voy a... A MATARLO" empezo a correr para luego dar un salto "AUUGHHH!"

El salto que dio le fue el impulso para empezar a atacar con la espada, golpeaba y le aventaba los golpes a Heathcliff de una manera brusca, pero Kayaba no le resultaba dificil evadirlo, con su escudo, le era imposible tocarle un cabello, pero aun asi Kirito no se detenia

"TE DIVIERTES CONMIGO?" le grito el molesto mientras atacaba, pero no respondio "-AHHH!" Dio su gran grito para luego de nuevo empezar con los ataques, pero esta vez eran mas violentos y rapidos, como a la vez con mas fuerza. Kayaba no se esforzaba mucho, solo seguia de pie tras su escudo sin mover un musculo. Kirito ya no aguantaba, no podia hacerle daño pero daria su mayor esfuerzo, quizas uno de sus mejores ataques serviria. Corrio de nuevo a el para abalanzarse pero su movimiento salio mal, haciendolo dar una voltereta hacia atras, pero la espada de Heathcliff daria en su cabeza al caer, muriendo instantaneamente

"KIRITO!" grito Asuna aun en su estado paralitico sin poder ayudarlo

Ante los ojos de Kirito, pudo ver como Heathcliff empezo a lagearse, quedandose trabado en un estado de corto saliendo chispas amarilas, sacando volando a Kirito sin hacerle daño. Este vio la oportunidad y se volvio a levantar intentando cualquier oportunidad. Kayaba cada vez empezo a lagearse mas y mas hasta tanto que el lageo bloqueo su escudo, dejandole inservible

"NO.." dijo el viendo su escudo

"AHHHH!" grito el Kirigaya mientras con su espada se aventaba directo a el, encajandole el filo en el busto

"Buena jugada Kirito" felicito Heathcliff para luego volar en cientos de pedazos azules mientras se desvanecian en el aire. Ante esto, se escucho un horrible crujido y rechinido en todo el juego, mientras el cielo se miraba en corto y todo se ponia blanco brillando. A los pocos segundos, todo le era visible de nuevo a Kirito

"Ahh..." dijo el tallandose los ojos "Que...?" En ese instante sintio como lo envolvieron 2 brazos en un calido abrazo "Asuna"

"KIRITO-KUN!" grito ella mientras lloraba en el hombro de su amado "Kirito-kun"

"Asuna" repetia el mientras le devolvia el abrazo

"Tonto! Tonto Kirito!" seguia llorando la muchacha mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza "Crei que te perderia, no queria perderte, me habias asustado Kirito-kun, me asustaste tonto"

"Asuna... perdon" pudo decir el Kirigaya sin aliento "Perdoname, perdon si te hize sufrir, perdon. Pero mirame, estoy bien, sigo vivo"

"Kirito tonto!" le seguia llorando Asuna "Me alegra que estes bien, que estas aqui conmigo" Entonces, termino el abrazo, mientras quedaban de frente

"Kayaba... heathcliff? Lo mate?" pregunto Kirito mientras soltaba su espada al piso

Asuna sintio con su cabeza, pero luego interrumpio el buen amigo de Kirito

"Woah! Woah, woah, woah... Kirito, lo hiciste JA JA! Lo lograste!" grito emocionado Klein mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda "No puedo creerlo Kirito"

"Yo tampoco" rspondio Kirito viendose las manos, habia asesinado al creador del juego

"Kirito, podremos irnos de aqui! Al fin nos conoceremos en persona!" grito emocionada Asuna mientras daba un salto de alegria "Y todo gracias a ti, Kirito-kun"

"Pfff..." se cruzo de brazos Klein "Ya veras que cuando salgamos de aqui me conseguire un novia tambien, y ya veras lo feliz que estaremos"

Los demas acompañantes que estaban exclamaban de alegria y emocion, se podian escuchar sus ilusiones y deseos al salir del juego, luego se acercaron al Espadachin Negro, el glorioso que los librara del juego mientras lo felicitaban, dandole palmadas y todo. Kirito solto una risa de nerviosismo, pero Klein lo jalo del cuello para ponerlo frente a el, al igual que Asuna se acerco

"Ey Kirito, cuando se supones que volveremos a la realidad?" pregunto Klein

"Que?" respondio Kirito algo confundido

"Pues si, le ganaste a Heathcliff, no se supone que seria ya el fin del jeugo? Y al fin salir" continuo hablando el pelirrojo

Kirito y Asuna compartieron una mirada confundida "..." dijo Asuna

"Ohh..." tambien exclamo el Espadachin Negro "Vaya... Kayaba dijo que si le ganaba, ibamos a poder salir"

"Tambien lo alcanze a oir decir eso" agrego la muchacha de pelos largos que estaba presente con ellos

"Kayaba debia tener un gran orgullo, no creo que lo fuera a tirar en vano mintiendonos" aclaro el pelinegro

"Pues no veo que podamos salir todavia Kirito" interrumpio Klein cruzado de brazos "Entonces.."

"El juego continua" dijo Kirigaya

"QUE? Todavia tendremos que seguir peleando?" exclamo asustada Asuna mientras se ponia las manos en sus labios

"Debe ser una broma" tambien exclamo Klein mientras rascaba su nuca con su mano en un estado nervioso, esto desilusionaba a los 3 jovenes que ponian sus mentes en busca de una solucion.

"Kirito-kun" dijo Asuna nerviosa y asustada mientras tomaba la mano de Kirito

"Kirito..." tambien dijo Klein muy nervioso

Kirigaya Kazuto, o mas bien, Kirito solo se pudo dedicar a pensar en ese momento, para ser interrumpido por Agil, quien se acercaba corriendo

"Kirito, se a abierto un portal" comento Agil

"Va al piso 76, cierto?" pregunto el pelinegro

Agil asintio mientras decia un si. Kirito solto un suspiro y se animo a hablar "No hayo otra solucion, y creo que va a ser lo mejor que podamos hacer hasta donde podamos. Si el juego continua en pie, quiere decir que nosotros tambien, debemos seguir hasta que este juego finalize de una vez por todas"

"QUE" exclamaron los 4 presentes frente a Kirito

"No queda de otra" contesto Kirigaya nuevamente "Al piso 76"

 ** _Espero les agrade este fic, haber si tengo buen toque en estos fics sobre Sword Art Online, podrian dejarme reviews, aunque sean pequeños diciendo que les parece, para modificarlo en un futuro, si?_**

 ** _Saludos desde Mexico_**


End file.
